sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Gelcer
| birth_place =Cape Town, South Africa | origin = Toronto, Canada | genres = Kirtan, Jazz, World, | occupation(s) =Singer, musician, composer, producer | instruments =Vocals, guitar | years_active = 1985-present | label = | associated_acts = | website = Official Website | past_members = }} Jim Gelcer (born December 16, 1961) is a Canadian jazz singer, musician, composer, and producer known for blending traditional kirtan, a genre of spiritual music from India, with modern influences like R&B, jazz, and rock. History Jim Gelcer was born in Cape Town, South Africa and moved to Toronto, Canada in 1968. He attended Eastman School of Music in 1980, studying drums, vibraphone, arranging and improvisation with Ray Ricker, Bill Dobbins, Dave Ratajczak, and Lee Musiker. In 1984, Gelcer studied jazz with David Mott at York University. Soon afterwards he established himself as a professional musician. Gelcer has performed, recorded, and toured with acts as diverse as Lee Aaron, and the Flying Bulgar Klezmer Band. He has also worked with Lorne Lofsky, Paul Hoffert, Don Thompson, Russ Little, Terry Clarke, Pat LaBarbera, Guido Basso, Steve Wallace, John Sherwood, Nancy Walker, Richard Underhill, George Koller, Reg Schwager, Dave Young and Bratty and the Babysitters. Early in his career, Gelcer composed music for film and television, including Price of Vengeance (1985), The Journal on CBC (1985–89), and My Happy Days in Hell (1994). More recently, Jim teamed with Donald Quan to form Gopher Lunch, a film music recording house and music library. Kirtan Music He studied Sivananda Yoga and became serious about Kirtan after a visit to Sivananda Ashram in the Laurentian mountains, where he was invited to chant in the temple. He completed yoga teacher training at the Sivananda Ashram Yoga Retreat in Paradise Island, Bahamas in March 2006, and shortly after that began leading Kirtan. His debut Kirtan recording "Bhagavan" was released in 2010 and hailed as one of the year’s best by American radio shows In The Spirit - WRPI FM and Full Lotus Kirtan Show - WCOM FM. Yoga Chicago magazine called him "the perfect bhakti singer". In 2013, Gelcer released his second album, Bhakti Groove Machine, which was recorded with Grammy-nominated producer Ben Leinbach (Jai Uttal, Deva Premal, Snatam Kaur). He performs regularly at yoga studios and temples, along with festivals such as Bhaktifest. From 2012 - 2017 he was musical director for Shri Fest, a yoga, music and art festival held at Blue Mountain, Ontario. Discography *''Awakening (I Am Not This Body)'' (2017) *''Melodies Pure and True'' (2016) *''Going Om'' (2014) with Donald Quan *''Bhakti Groove Machine'' (2013) *''How High The Bird'' (2011) with Paul Hoffert *''Bhagavan'' (2010) As side musician: *Michael Moon, Earth Song (2016) drums *Lee Aaron, Lee Aaron (1987) keyboards, vocals *Bratty and the Babysitters, In A State (1987) keyboards, percussion *Johnny Lovesin, Tough Breaks (1986) keyboards As producer: *Jim Gelcer, Awakening (I Am Not This Body) (2017) Co-produced with Anjelica *Jim Gelcer, Melodies Pure and True (2016) *Shantdeep, Om The Water (2016) *Jim Gelcer & Donald Quan, Going OM (2014) Co-produced with Donald Quan *Devorah aka Love Child, Love is All (2013) Co-produced with Chris Gartner *Jim Gelcer, Bhakti Groove Machine (2013) Co-produced with Ben Leinbach *Jim Gelcer & Paul Hoffert, How High The Bird (2011) Co-produced with Paul Hoffert *Charlie Ringas/Don Valley Parkway, News Wave (1990) Co-produced with Charlie Ringas Digital media Gelcer worked with the Harvard University digital media start up, Noank Media Inc., as the Vice President of Content Acquisition and Business Development and later Chief Operating Officer. Noank Media Inc. aimed to license and distribute digital content globally while fairly compensating content owners, using the most efficient, sustainable, and effective business and technology systems. They successfully demonstrated their proprietary digital media exchange platform and reached a partnership with CERNET (China Education and Research Network). Board positions He has served on the board of several arts organizations including the Glenn Gould Foundation from 2010 – 2013 as Fundraising Chair, Toronto Summer Music Festival, Via Salzburg Chamber Orchestra, and Mariposa in the Schools. References External links *Jim Gelcer Official website *Jim Gelcer iTunes *[http://www.melissawest.com/jim-gelcer-talks-about-kirtan/ Returning to the Body Mind Show with Melissa West retrieved 12/08/10] *[https://soundcloud.com/soul-traveller-radio/soul-traveller-radio-who-are-you-jim-gelcer Soul Traveller Radio retrieved 08/10/14] *[http://www.thegratefulyogi.com/kirtan/qa-kirtan/ The Grateful Yogi Q & A w/ Kirtan Artists] *[https://yogi-tunes.com/jim-gelcer-quiet-mind-open-heart-kirtan/ YogiTunes Q&A with Jim Gelcer] Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian songwriters Category:Canadian singer-songwriters Category:Canadian record producers Category:Canadian television composers Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Canadian jazz musicians Category:Canadian jazz drummers Category:Male drummers Category:Canadian jazz singers Category:Canadian male singers Category:Canadian world music musicians Category:Jewish Canadian musicians Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:World music singers Category:Kirtan performers Category:Musicians from Cape Town